Ridiculous Requests
by KatiWritesStuff
Summary: Arthur asks Merlin to do very strange things. Sometimes Merlin minds and sometimes he really doesn't.


**A/N: **Smut smut slashy smut. You have been warned.

* * *

Over the years Arthur had asked him to do a lot of odd things, but this took the cake.

"No. No. Absolutely not!" Merlin stammered.

"Come on Merlin, even _you _have to know how to do this."

"Yeah, but you can do it yourself."

"But I want you to do it. Besides, my arm is sore."

Arthur spent an awful lot of time sounding like a petulant child rather than the prince he was.

Merlin shifted uncomfortably, trying his best to look anywhere but at Arthur.

"Merlin." he whined

Merlin looked at Arthur and shook his head. The prince was sprawled out on his bed, doing absolutely nothing to hide the erection tenting his trousers. He was probably trying to make it as obvious as possible, the annoying git.

"I can always find another servant."

"Go right ahead." he snapped.

He turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn't deny that the idea of wrapping his hand around Arthur's hard cock wasn't entirely unpleasant. But the idea of it only happening because Arthur ordered him to completely put him off.

* * *

The next day both men were a bit quieter than usual. Merlin refrained from insulting the prince, though the opportunity presented itself several times. He worked as fast as he could to get Arthur ready for training.

They strode out to the field together, Merlin staying back a bit to watch from the sidelines. When he knew there was no danger, he enjoyed watching Arthur fight. He made it look so simple. The way he moved, the way the sword seemed to be only an extension of his arm. He was at once beautiful and terrifying.

Time seemed to fly by and soon all the knights were walking back indoors. Merlin rushed towards Arthur, grabbing his sword and helmet.

"That went well." he commented.

"Hmm."

Silence descended upon them again.

* * *

"Look, Merlin, can we just forget about the other day?" Arthur asked shyly as he tugged off his shirt.

"You mean when you-"

Arthur's glare shut him right up and he nodded in assent.

"Good. Then, get over here. Gaius said to treat the wound every day."

He picked up a sopping wet cloth from the bucket sitting next to his bed and threw it at his servant, hitting him square in the face.

"Prat." Merlin murmured as he wiped his face dry with the sleeve of his tunic.

They both moved to sit on the bed. Arthur sat on the edge, dangling his legs over. Merlin climbed onto the bed behind him, legs tucked underneath him.

Merlin took the bottle Gaius had given him out of his jacket pocket. He wet a cloth with a small bit of the liquid and gently pressed it to the cut on Arthur's back.

The prince inhaled sharply, but did not complain. Merlin moved the cloth up the length of the injury, paying close attention to Arthur's reaction. He was silent for the longest time. Merlin was nearly through with cleaning the wound when he was startled by the sound of his own name. He instantly removed the cloth from Arthur's back.

"Are you okay Arthur?"

"No Merlin, I'm actually not. Or had you failed to notice the great bloody gash on my back?"

Merlin got up, ready to leave. He didn't care that he wasn't finished. It would serve Arthur right if the wound got infected.

The feeling of a hand on his wrist stopped him. Arthur also rose from the bed. They stood face to face, hardly any space between them.

"I'm sorry." Arthur whispered

Merlin smiled, "You are such a-"

Arthur didn't give him a chance to finish the insult. He tilted his head ever so slightly and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Merlin's.

Merlin froze. How were you supposed to react to the prince of Camelot kissing you?

Sensing Merlin's hesitancy, Arthur pulled away.

"I should, I should go. You know, Gaius will be wondering, um, where I am." he managed to get out.

He turned and walked out of Arthur's chambers quickly, but not quickly enough to miss the hurt look on the prince's face.

* * *

"Do you think that it could be, well that it's possible…"

"Merlin." Gaius was clearly growing impatient with Merlin's rambling.

"Do you think that Arthur is always such a prat because he, well, he likes me?"

He blushed fiercely. He was okay with talking to Gaius about most things, but this was just really weird.

"Of course he likes you Merlin. He's risked his life for you."

"But, I mean like…"

Gaius gave him a look that was part questioning, part annoyed.

"You know, never mind. I'm going to bed."

Merlin retreated to his room and tried his very best to think of anything but Arthur. His mind kept drifting back to the events of the day. Prince Arthur had kissed him. And, he was fairly certain he had liked it.

As he drifted off to sleep he made a decision. He promised himself the next time he saw Arthur he would kiss the dollop head.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Merlin was shaken awake by a very tired looking Gaius.

"Arthur wants to see you in his chambers." he explained

Well, the last thing Merlin wanted to do now was kiss Arthur.

He got out of bed and dressed slowly, grumbling the whole time.

As he walked towards the prince's chambers he debated whether punching Arthur in the face was a bit of an extreme reaction. He decided that a punch to somewhere other than the face would be more acceptable.

When he entered the room, all thoughts of punching Arthur left his head. Really, the only thought left was "what the hell". Arthur was sprawled out on his bed, completely naked and fisting his erection. A dark haired man Merlin couldn't remember having seen before had his arm thrown across Arthur's body, his face buried in the prince's hair.

Merlin cleared his throat, unsure of what to say in such a situation. Both men looked in his direction. The stranger looked a little shocked, but Arthur just smiled.

"Ah, Merlin. Good, you're here."

"Uh, yeah. _Why_ am I here?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I need you to do something for me." he said, as if it was obvious. With his free hand he beckoned Merlin over to the bed.

Merlin walked very slowly towards the bed, thoroughly studying the ceiling on the way and hoping that Arthur would change his mind before he got there.

"Hurry up Merlin." Arthur called, impatient as usual.

All too soon Merlin was at the side of the bed. Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him down so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, not far from Arthur's bare thigh.

Arthur turned to whisper into the other man's ear. The man nodded and Arthur turned back to Merlin.

"You're going to get him ready." he smiled.

"Um, sorry ready? For what?" Merlin asked distractedly, his eyes on the man who was currently rolling onto his front and sticking his arse in the air.

"Ready for me to fuck him."

Merlin's mouth dropped open. This whole thing had just become even more absurd. Arthur must have gone mad. He wanted to refuse and go back to bed, but the look Arthur gave him clearly said that was not an option.

"Why can't you do that?"

Arthur gave him a look that said he thought Merlin was being even more stupid than usual. "I am a prince. You," he gestured to Merlin, "are my servant. So, when I ask you to do something…"

"I do it." Merlin finished, "Even if it's insane."

He reluctantly moved onto the bed, kneeling between the man's legs. He spit on his hand and glanced at Arthur. He was staring at Merlin, the lust in his eyes apparent, his erection growing even harder.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Merlin was half hard himself. He wondered what the hell he had gotten himself into.

Arthur grunted impatiently and Merlin stopped thinking and started working. He thoroughly wet one finger and worked it slowly into the man's arsehole, causing the man to let out a loud moan, muffling the sounds Arthur was making.

Merlin knew he should be concentrating on the job at hand but he kept looking over at Arthur. He couldn't help himself. He looked even more amazing than usual and Merlin simply could not deny his attraction.

He suddenly withdrew his finger, eliciting a slight whimper from the man whose arse it had been in. He ignored the sound and moved over to Arthur. He sat up, moving their faces close together, and Merlin took this opportunity to smash his lips into the prince's. It was nothing like their last kiss. Arthur responded almost instantly, taking charge. He tilted his head and sucked gently on Merlin's lower lip.

They had both completely forgotten about the other man in the bed. However, he felt the need to remind them of his presence.

"Arthur?"

Merlin wasn't about to let that strange man ruin things. He threaded his fingers through Arthur's hair, holding him close. He didn't want to break contact.

"Arthur!" the man said again, much louder this time.

Merlin and Arthur both looked at him, neither pleased with the interruption. Merlin decided to use it to his advantage. He slid his hands down Arthur's torso to his thighs and guided his legs off the bed, then climbed on top of Arthur, straddling his hips. Merlin was fully hard now, and the sensation of their erections pressing against one another, even through his trousers, was wonderful.

He began to kiss and bite down Arthur's neck, pausing for a moment to whisper against his collar bone. Behind him Arthur couldn't see a candle moving towards the other man in his bed, and hitting him over the head. Merlin smiled, thankful that there wouldn't be any more interruptions.

"Merlin" Arthur gasped, "Oh fuck. I want you to…god."

He didn't need clarification. Merlin kissed the corner of Arthur's mouth; then slid down his body, coming to rest on his knees between the prince's legs. The tip of Arthur's cock was already glistening with pre-cum and Merlin could hardly wait to take it into his mouth. He ran his tongue around the head and Arthur moaned in response. He got an even louder moan when he licked from base to tip before taking Arthur in his mouth. His head bobbed back and forth, and he reveled in the sounds Arthur was making. Up until that point it had just been about pleasuring Arthur, but Merlin couldn't stand it anymore. He slipped one hand under his waistband and began fisting his own aching erection.

"Fuck Merlin. God, I-" Merlin pulled off his cock, running his tongue once more around the head.

"Oh, god, Merlin." Arthur moaned as came, coating his stomach.

The sight of Prince Arthur come undone was enough to make Merlin do the same.

He removed his hand from his trousers and rested his head against the side of the bed. Looking up he saw Arthur was gazing at him.

"What is it?"

"I thought you didn't want me like that."

"Well I did. Your advances were just all awful."

"So when I kissed you it wasn't okay. But just sucking me off is fine? "

Merlin chuckled. "I didn't hear you complaining."

Arthur smiled. He looked down at his stomach and the smile turned into something less friendly.

"Are you going to clean this up Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "You have got to be _kidding _me."

Arthur put on a fake frown and shook his head. "I wish I were."

"Dollop head." he said, punching Arthur's knee. Arthur reciprocated with a smack to Merlin's head.

"How could I ever like such an absolute _prat_?" Merlin asked with a smile.


End file.
